sick of love you
by tnrxna
Summary: What happen when Juvia is sick of loving Gray She is tired of waiting for him to her back and finally decides to give up and leave Fairy Tail. How will Gray react after finding out? Will Juvia still love him after everything?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail only the plot**

 **Follow me on Wattpad: unknow_dreams**

 **Juvia P.O.V**

I am sick of loving someone that doesn't love me back. I am sick, just so tired. I give up, he is never going to like me back. What's the point of loving someone that doesn't even love you back.

I walk slowly to the guild when I saw Gray talking to Lucy, Natsu and Erza. Made my way toward the guild slowly.. this may be my last time I see everyone...

''Gray, can we talk for a minute?'' I ask quickly since it feels like Gray-sama is starring right through my soul. No, you must forget this feeling, it will be more painful if he doesn't love you, I quickly scold myself. Before I turn around and march right outside, I could see Erza and Lucy giving me a concern face while Natsu is looking clueless like ever.

 **Gray P.O.V  
** "Ok, what do you want to talk about?" I ask, I have a feeling that its going to be another crazy stuff like usual but somehow this time, it feels different.

"Do Gray-sama love me?" Juvia asked while looking away, you could see a small blush on her cheek. It was cute, she looks really cute right now. So, its another confession, hey?  
"No" i said coldly and look away. It was silence for a while before she start talking again.

"Well, Juvia is sorry for annoying you for all these years and Juvia will be leaving right now.. good bye Gray" Juvia answered while walking away... wait what.. I was trying to get those words in my head.. I just stood and stare as she walk in the guild. What is happening?

 **Juvia P.O.V**

After talking to Gray, i quickly walk in the guild and toward master office.  
I was a fool... how stupid am I... I'm so stupid.I thought he love but he didn't but for some reason I keep believing he does. I need to get out of here. I need to get away from him before my heart breaks even more.

*knock* Knock*

"Come in my child" I heard the Master and walk in. I took a deep breath and then i finally said it"Um Master, may I leave Fairy Tail'?  
"WHAT?!" he yell back while shocked me and made me jump a bit. Then it was silence... i kept my head down and continue saying what I wanted to say "Well, Juvia just want to go on holiday for about 4-5 years?". "If thats what you want, Juvia, but if anything happens, you know you can rely on Fairy Tail, after all we are family" Master said with a small smile before ] erasing my guild mark and we said our goodbyes.

I decided not to tell anyone that i would be leaving for a while. When i left the office, I saw Gray happily talking to Lucy.. i could feel my heart slowly aching so I quickly left the guild before I break down.

I quietly went back to my room and started to pack. I waited for my train to come and then left. I want Gray to come and chase me, telling me that he love me and what he said was a mistake. However Gray never came.. and my heart slowly start breaking..


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

 **Follow me on wattpad: unknow_dreams**

 **Gray's P.O.V**

It has been a while since she left. One of my biggest regret was letting her go.. another was not being completely honest with my feeling. I did love her and I still love her, why couldn't I figure out the feeling earlier but now.  
I've waited and waited, now 4 years has pasted.

Is she coming back? Will she still love me? Those questions keeps running around my mind.

After she left, I went into a state of depression. All I did was drink and start fight, Everyone in the guild would try to cheer me up but after 2-3 years, they stopped.  
I barely start any fight now however I still spend my day drinking.. drinking my pain away.

Its like my days are completely different now, She no longer around me, doing her normal crazy things and I miss her alot... I just wish that she comes back soon..I am slowly losing my mind without her, I need to tell her how I feel, I need her to fill the hole in my heart.

I don't like this feeling of emptiness.

I wonder how long I have to wait.

Please be safe Juvia... I can't lose you.

 **Juvia P.O.V**

It's been 5 years now. I wonder if anyone remembers me...does Gray remember me? No I gave him up, he doesn't love me I mentally scold myself. I must not think about him but I can't help it. I miss Fairy Tail so much. In the passed 5 years, I've been training myself to become stronger and travelling the world. I met lots of different people and guild and I also began changing myself. I no longer talk in third person however I still feel empty. Like something is missing.

I miss Fairy Tail. Maybe its time to return back home. I should go back to Fairy Tail. I shouldn't be here. Fairy Tail is my home, is my family, that it I'm going back! I shouldn't just leave my family because of him, I'm so stupid.

I quickly ran back to my house and started to pack. I wasn't the only one that was suffering right?They were also suffering and are still suffering because I left them right? I keep asking I ask myself as I hold the tears that are threatening to roll down my face "I'm so sorry, please forgive me minna" I ask myself while holding a photo of everyone in the guild close to my chest "please forgive me" I repeat, letting the tears I held back to fall freely down my face.

"How could I be so selfish?" I ask myself once again. I think all this crying is making me tired, I should go to sleep, I got a long journey back to Fairy Tail. I jump onto my bed and let the darkness consume me.

I'm going to be home soon..


End file.
